Mimpi
by The Heartbreak Girl
Summary: Pernahkah kau bermimpi pada masa depan kita dan umat manusia? Songfic Anggun-Mimpi


_Melambung jauh terbang tinggi bersama mimpi  
Terlelap dalam lautan emosi  
Setelah aku sadar diri kau telah jauh pergi  
Tinggalkan mimpi yang tiada bertep_i

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings: cerita agak ngawur, Typos (maybe), Tidak sesuai EYD, Eruri, Atau hal yg tidak mengenakkan**

**Songfic Anggun-Mimpi**

Cipratan air yang burung camar buat membuat suasana sore ini semakin terasa. Matahari yang akan terbenam menandakan hari ini akan selesai digantikan malam. Langit lembayung menghiasi angkasa membuat suasa sore ini semakin indah. Deburan ombak yang perlahan-lahan semakin meningkat menunggu bulan hadir. Tetapi, itu tidak masalah bagi seseorang. Seorang pria yang duduk sendirian di hamparan pasir putih. Sesekali ia meremat pasir putih itu menandakan emosi yang sudah lama terkubur. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutnya sehingga membuat dirinya tampak seperti 'bintang iklan'. Ia tak peduli dengan beberapa rekannya yang mengajaknya untuk kembali. Kini hanya rasa rindunya pada seseorang merasuk di dadanya. Saat ini ia termenung mengingat memori tiga tahun lalu. Dimana ia harus rela melepaskan seseorang.

Dimana ia bermimpi bahwa cinta itu nyata.

* * *

"Erwin. Kumohon, bertahanlah"

Ujar korporal pendek bertekuk lutut dihadapan sang komandan. Sementara itu sang komandan bersimbah darah sehingga membuat tanah coklat yang ia pijaki menjadi berwarna merah darah. Nafas sang komandan jadi terputus-putus mencoba mencari udara segar. Samar-samar ia melihat sang korporal berlutut disampingnya dan mendengar suaranya memanggil dirinya.

"Le-Levi..."

"Erwin, jangan banyak bicara atau kau membuang sia-sia darah" ujar Levi melihat darah yang keluar semakin banyak bersamaan dengan Erwin bicara.

"Levi...se-sepertinya...aku...te-lah...di-ambang...ba-batas" ujar Erwin pelan

Levi melotot karena Erwin masih terus saja berbicara "Erwin, kau bukan anak kecil yang dibentak ibunya lagi kan!? Kubilang diam bodoh!"

Erwin tersenyum miris. Diambang batasnya saat ini ia malah dibentak dengan korporal yang ia percaya. Pelan-pelan, tangannya mencoba meraih pipi Levi. Sayangnya, ketika ia hendak mengangkat tangannya, darah juga ikutan keluar dari sela-sela lukanya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk diam saja agar tidak dibentak lagi oleh Levi. Mata birunya menatap Levi yang masih setengah panik. Untung penglihatannya saat ini belum diambil.

"Sebentar lagi Hanji akan tiba. Tch, lihat saja jika ia terlambat akan kumarahi dia" ujar Levi

"Le-Levi...aku...i-ingin ber...ceri-ta ten-tang mi-mimpi..."

"DIAM BODOH!"

Levi semakin geram dengan Erwin yang tidak mau menuruti perkataanya. Sementara itu Erwin diam seribu bahasa mendapat kalimat tamparan dari Levi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ia akan mati. Meninggalkan tanggung jawab sebagai komandan Recon Corps.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan Hanji berlari-lari sambil membawa kotak besar peralatan medis.

"Hosh hosh maafkan aku, korban yang berjatuh—"

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU BODOH!? ERWIN SEDANG SEKARAT DAN KAU BARU DATANG SEKARANG" Levi membentak Hanji sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Levi tidak ada gunanya jika kita saling menyalahkan. Sekarang bantu akan membopong Erwin kembali ke tenda" ujar Hanji

Hanji membopong punggung Erwin. Ia harus berhati-hati karena luka menganga itu semakin membuat darahnya terus mengalir bagaikan aliran sungai. Sedangkan Levi membopong kakinya. Mereka berdua membawa Erwin kembali ke tenda.

Di dalam tenda, luka luka di tubuh Erwin sudah dibersihkan. Luka-luka kecilnya begitu banyak sehingga Hanji sedikit kewalahan menanganinya. Kini, dengan mata tertutup Erwin terbaring di selembar kasur. Wajahnya pucat pasi membuatnya seperti mayat hidup dengan jantung yang masih memompa darah. Hanji dan Levi berdiri kaku menatap sang komandan.

"Bagaimana Erwin?" tanya Levi memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tetapi, Erwin benar-benar diambang batas" jawab Hanji pasrah

"Apa maksudmu mata empat? Bukannya kau sudah menangani hal ini berkali-kali?"

"Kau benar. Sayangnya hanya ada satu hal yang kita harapkan untuk Erwin"

"Apa?"

"Keajaiban"

Hening semuanya kecuali semilir angin.

Hanji menutup kotak peralatan medisnya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tenda dan berkata "maafkan aku Levi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu dengan komandan. Masih banyak korban berjatuhan yang harus aku tangani"

Levi menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk bersila disamping Erwin. Di tenda ini, hanya mereka berdua tanpa ada orang yang mengganggu. Levi menatap Erwin yang masih belum sadar. Terdengar suara detak jantung dua orang saling beradu. Memang benar kata Hanji, saat ini yang dibutuhkan adalah keajaiban. Keajaiban untuk seorang komandan bangun lagi. Apakah hal itu mungkin? Kelopak mata Erwin enggan menampakkan iris biru terang. Jari-jarinya belum bergerak dan suaranya tidak keluar kecuali nafas. Mungkinkah Erwin akan kembali lagi menjadi komandan? Muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak kepala Levi.

'Bangun. Erwin'

2 kata yang ia harapkan untuk Erwin. Ia masih menngingat peristiwa tadi siang dimana Erwin hampir mati. Erwin terjatuh dari pohon setinggi 8 meter ketika akan menyelamatkan anggotanya. Sialnya ia malah terjatuh dan terkena ranting-ranting halus tajam. Punggungnya tersayat oleh ranting yang besar. Seperti pribahasa sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, Erwin terbaring di tanah dan ada titan setinggi 5 meter hendak memakan dirinya. Saat itu Erwin pasrah dengan kematian yang akan menggerogoti dirinya. Titan itu memakan tangan kanannya hidup-hidup, membuat Erwin berteriak pilu dalam sepi. Tanpa tak tertuga, Levi datang menghabisi itu 'membabi buta'. Tak hanya memotong lehernya, ia menghunuskan pedang itu ke tubuh si titan sehingga titan itu juga berteriak. Setelah puas, ia berlari ke arah Erwin yang telah berlumuran darah.

Levi tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disini. Satu menit? Satu jam? Atau satu hari?. Ia tak bosan menunggu sang komandan terbangun dari tidurnya. Di saat ini, juga ia sangat mengharapkan bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada.

Dan ternyata keajaiban itu memang benar-benar ada.

"Le-Levi?" ujar Erwin pelan. Akhirnya Erwin menampakkan iris birunya lagi.

Levi 'terbangun' dari lamunannya. Yang kini ia lihat adalah Erwin membukakan matanya untuk Levi seorang.

"Erwin kau sudah sadar" ujar Levi

Erwin tersenyum tipis "aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku tadi. Menceritakan sebuah mimpi"

"Baiklah kali ini aku dengarkan. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Aku bermimpi, kalau kita...bebas dari semua raksasa"

"lalu? Hanya itu?"

"Aku bermimpi kalau aku melihatmu terduduk sendirian di pantai. Seorang diri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apakah mimpi itu memang pesan dari masa depan?"

"Erwin kau masih berpikiran purba ya? Tentu saja mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur"

Erwin menatap kedalam mata Levi "Levi, bahkan disaat ini sifatmu takkan berubah" ujarnya

Levi hanya membalas ucapannya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Memang disaat seperti ini ia masih bisa melontarkan kalimat sarkastik.

"Bolehkah aku meminta 2 permintaan darimu Levi? Kau satu-satunya korporal yang aku percaya"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kalau kita bisa keluar dari dinding. Tanpa ada titan yang mengganggu kita semua. Karena itu, jagalah hubungan kalian baik-baik sehingga tidak terjadi konflik yang membuat kalian semua pecah"

"hm. Akan aku usahakan"

"Lalu yang kedua. A-aku ingin kalian semua harus tetap hidup. Terutama dirimu, Levi. Kau adalah anugrah bagiku. Kalau kau tidak datang tadi, aku mungkin saat ini berada di perut titan"

Levi kembali menatap tajam Erwin "Apa maksudmu, Erwin?"

"Inilah saat terakhirku. Aku bermimpi aku berada di padang rumput luas. Satanglah seorang yang menurutku itu malaikat. Ia berkata kalau aku akan pergi. Selamanya. Saat ini, aku dikasih kesempatan untuk membicarakan tentang mimpiku yang terpendam didalam benakku"

Jika ini catur, Levi akan mendapatkan skakmat karena benar-benar 'mati'. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di sisi lain, ia merasa sedih dan marah mendengar ucapan Erwin barusan.

"Jadi Levi, maukah kau membuka seluruh dinding ini...tanpa ada ancaman?"

Dengan susah payah Levi menelan ludah "Ya. Tentu"

Erwin tersenyum. Senyuma penuh arti dan emosi "terimakasih"

Erwin menghela nafas sejenak. 'Lampu' di matanya sebentar lagi akan padam "Dan satu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Itu nyata bukan ilusi. Jika tidak ada hal yang kau percayai di dunia ini, percayalah aku mencintaimu"

Levi tersentak kaget mendengarnya "E-Erwin...kau bicara apa?"

"Jika tidak ada hal yang kau percayai di dunia ini, percayalah aku mencintaimu"

Bagaikan dihantam oleh meteor saat itu juga, Levi mematung dihadapan Erwin. Entah kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Sementara itu Erwin diambang batas terlihat dari matanya yang perlahan-lahan tertutup tetapi masih dibuka paksa oleh Erwin. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya menyentuh pipi Levi. Bibirnya bergerak mencoba merangkai sebuah kalimat.

"Se-lamat...tinggal...Levi"

Setelah itu detak jantung sang komandan tak terdengar lagi. Tangannya juga jatuh ke kasur.

"Erwin..kau..benar-benar bodoh..."

Suara Levi terbata-bata tercegat di tenggorokan. Erwin dihadapannya sudah terbujur kaku dengan wajah putih pucat pasi. Padahal barusan ia merasakan keajaiban dan sekarang dibenaknya bertambah satu pertanyaan 'apakah keajaiban bisa datang selamanya?'. Percuma jika Levi menangisi kepergian Erwin karena walaupun ia bertekuk lutut sampai menangis meraung-raung, Erwin takkan pernah hidup lagi.

Udara malam yang begitu dingin, merasuki tubuh Levi bersamaan dengan jiwanya, dihantam pilu.

* * *

Kita menggenggam erat kehormatan dan bernyanyi atas kemenangan.

Umat manusia menang!

Itulah yang ia dengar berkali-kali sampai telinganya merasa tuli karena orang-orang saling berteriak kemenangan. Kini, sayap kebebasan terbang ke angkasa dengan eloknya. Berkat kerjasama diantara mereka, mereka berhasil menghancurkan dinding-dinding itu. Membuka mata lebar-lebar ke alam luas. Dinding-dinding itu hanya kenangan, yang akan mereka ceritakan kepada anak cucu mereka.

Begitu juga Levi.

Ia 'diseret' oleh Danchou baru a.k.a Hanji untuk berlibur ke pantai dengan alasan mereka semua belum pernah melihat bagaimana pantai itu. Akhirnya, disini Levi. Duduk sendirian sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Langit lembayung sudah diganti oleh kehadiran langit malam. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan bersamaan dengan bulan. Walaupun warna langit sudah berubah, Levi tetap saja tak mau beranjak dari hamparan pasir putih. Ia mengingat, 5 tahun lalu Erwin memintanya untuk keluar dari dinding itu. Diambang ajalnya, ia meminta mimpinya untuk diwujudkan. Dan saat ini mimpinya telah dikabulkan oleh dirinya dan rekan-rekannya. Ia ingat juga bahwa Erwin bilang kalau ia mencintai Levi.

Ia tak percaya bahwa kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan adalah 'bodoh' sementara Erwin 'cinta'. Bodoh dan cinta memang tidak bisa disatukan. Tetapi seseorang bisa menjadi bodoh karena cinta. Mungkin, saat ini Levi berpikiran seperti itu. Merasa bodoh karena cinta. Ia bodoh mengapa ia tak bilang perasaanya juga waktu itu. Ia bodoh mengapa waktu itu ia tak berada di dekat Erwin. Ia bodoh mengapa ia selalu memasang topengnya.

Ia bodoh mengapa lupa bayar utang ke Erwin.

Maaf, salah fokus.

Ia bodoh mengapa ia baru tersadar sekarang.

Penyeselan pasti selalu datang di akhir. Jika ia bertemu mesin waktu, maka ia berjanji akan masuk ke alat itu dan bertemu dengan Erwin lalu bilang bahwa Levi juga mencintai dirinya. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan saat ini. Levi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit bertabur bintang. Berharap saat itu juga ada bintang jatuh yang bersedia mengabulkan permintaannya. Terlintas di benaknya sebuah kenangan bersama Erwin. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya semakin 'panas'. Emosi Levi semakin tak karuan. Ia meremat pasir putih itu sambil berteriak kencang seolah-olah tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Teriak penuh frustasi itu memecah keheningan di pantai. Sesudah hatinya lega, ia jatuh terduduk. Rasanya seperti dirajam seribu sembilu, perih, sepi, dan sendiri.

"Erwin. Kau mendengar suaraku?" ujar Levi. Mata kelabunya menatap salah satu bintang yang paling terang dan berkelap-kelip. Katanya jika seseorang meninggal, maka ia akan menjadi bintang di langit. Levi merasa percaya ketika mengetahui ada bintang yang paling terang di langit hitam. Mungkin saja Erwin saat ini sedang disana.

Alih-alih, hembusan angin beraroma mawar lewat di hadapan Levi.

Levi tidak takut. Justru ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri mencari sumber bau itu. Di samping kanannya, terdapat bunga mawar putih tergeletak. Entah darimana bunga mawar itu datang. Padahal tidak ada semak-semak penuh mawar dan ini pantai . Levi memungut mawar putih itu dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan. Bau mawar itu persis seperti yang hirup barusan. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir Levi karena ia mengetahui sebuah rahasia.

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau disini, bukan?"

"Lihatlah, aku sudah membuat mimpimu terkabul"

"Erwin. Kau perlu mengetahuinya. Aku tak pernah menyesal bergabung di Scouting Legion. Dan aku tak pernah menyesal bisa bertemu denganmu"

"Aku takkan pernah lupa, dimana pertama kali kita bertemu"

Itulah yang Levi ucapkan sambil memandang bunga mawar putih. Untungnya tidak ada Hanji dan kawan-kawan. Bisa-bisa dia dicap gila karena berbicara sendiri. Kata orang, masing-masing bunga itu punya makna tersendiri. Seperti mawar putih contohnya yang menandakan cinta yang suci. Mungkin itu adalah pesan dari Erwin untuk Levi. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

Karena ini hanya rahasia mereka berdua.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara mawar putihnya ia bawa. Ia sadar karena sebuah kehidupan yang akan ia jalani selanjutnya. Levi sadar ia tak bisa terlarut memikirkan Erwin terus. Tetapi, ia berjanji takkan pernah melupakan Erwin. Komandan yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Ia percaya ia bisa bertemu Erwin di lain waktu dan di lain tempat.

"Erwin. Terimakasih..."

'_Jika tidak ada hal yang kau percayai di dunia ini, percayalah aku mencintaimu'_

_End_

* * *

Kyaaa akhirnya bisa ngepost juga setelah ragu-ragu untuk ngepost XD.

Umm sebenarnya lumayan kaget sih ff Eruri tidak sebanyak apa yang aku bayangkan. Padahal tanpa ajakan Erwin, Levi ga bakalan masuk Scouting Legion._.  
Teruuuss apa lagi ya? saya mau berterimakasih kepada teman-teman yang mau menyempatkan dirinya membaca ff ini dan kuharap teman-teman menyukainya

Ngomong-ngomong, quote terakhir itu saya ambil dari novel Shunshines Becomes You ^^v

Terimakasih banyak, untuk kalian semua.

Akhir kata, maukah kalian meninggalkan jejak di kotak review agar saya menjadi lebih baik?


End file.
